


È per te ogni canzone indie che c’è

by darkrin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Cosa succede quando una fangirl incontra il personaggio famoso dei sogni? A volte nulla. A volte torna a casa con una lasagna e un racconto.





	È per te ogni canzone indie che c’è

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zungenbrecher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/gifts).



> \- Storia scritta per il prompt _scontro_ della M1 della quinta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week45/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo è un verso riadattato di _Per te_ di Jovanotti perché siamo indie, ma fino ad un certo punto.  
> \- Al solito: storia non betata anche se l'ho riletta enne volte per cercare di limitare il numero di strafalcioni.

 

Lavinia 11:45:

Non puoi capire cosa è appena successo.

Ti giuro sto urlando.

Sei la prima a cui lo dico.

 

Elena 11:50:

Ci hai comprato un coniglio?

 

Lavinia 11:51:

No! Meglio.

 

Elena 11:52:

_Due conigli?_

 

Lavinia 11:52:

Non dire due conigli.

 

Elena 11:53:

…

 

Lavinia 11:54:

Ho incontrato lui!

 

Elena 11:55:

Il re dei conigli?

 

Lavinia 11:56:

Anche se ogni tanto ha una faccia da coniglio. O da bambino sperduto che non sa come attraversare la strada da solo. O da labrador abbandonato d’estate sul ciglio della strada dai padroni che vanno in vacanza e lo lasciano lì. Che poi come fai a goderti le vacanze senza sensi di colpa?

 

Elena 11:57

Aspetta.

Ma intendi… _lui?_

 

Lavinia 11:58:

Sì, lui!

 

Elena 11:58:

!!!

 

Lavinia 11:59:

Ti giuro! Pensavo sarei svenuta.

Stavo andando in copisteria per stampare degli stupidi articoli per lo stupido medico vero del reparto e lui era lì, bello come un sole appena sputato fuori dal letto, con i soliti capelli scompigliati e lo sguardo mezzo da tonno, ma che gli sta sempre bene come il pecorino sulla carbonara.

 

Elena 12:01:

Lo vedi?

Te l’avevo detto che il quinto commento su instagram era quello magico!

 

Lavinia 12:03:

Hai mai pensato di rubare il posto come maga dell’amore a Giovanni Garau con la U perché è sardo?

Secondo me avresti successo.

 

Elena 12:04:

Lo dici solo perché mi vuoi bene.

Ma quindi ci hai parlato?

 

Lavinia 12:04:

Più che altro ho rischiato di entrargli dentro. E non in modo divertente.

A mia discolpa ero stanca morta e lui era in mezzo a un passaggio che mi sembrava più largo di quanto non fosse. Quindi ho rischiato di portarmi via un suo braccio.

Non che mi avrebbe fatto schifo.

 

Elena 12:06:

Immagino.

 

Lavinia 12:07:

Dai, potevamo appenderlo come un prosciutto sopra l’angolo cottura a sempiterna memoria di quella volta che ho incontrato Piacentini.

Però mi sono detta che tutto sommato magari a lui serviva per suonare la chitarra, quindi gliel’ho lasciato. Sono proprio un cuore di panna.

Comunque avevamo ragione: è proprio pieno di disagio. Ha iniziato a scusarsi come se fosse stato lui a investirmi e non viceversa.

 

Elena 12:09:

Come se poi ti saresti lamentata di essere investita da lui.

 

Lavinia 12:20:

Tra l’altro.

Ma ti giuro era tutto rosso e io volevo dargli tante pacchette sulla testa perché non può essere vero. E non può essere più grande di noi.

 

Elena 12:25:

Sì che può! Ha fatto un patto con il diavolo, ricordi? Ed è quell’altro ad invecchiare al suo posto.

 

Lavinia 12:26:

Eh. Ma ti giuro, dal vivo fa ancora più cucciolo smarrito.

Ero a tanto così dal chiedergli se potevo abbracciarlo.

 

Elena 12:30:

E invece?

 

Lavinia 12:35:

Invece non l’ho fatto perché temevo sarebbe andato in auto-combustione per l’imbarazzo!

Però abbiamo parlato del fatto che ero così di fretta perché volevo tornare a casa e lui mi ha detto che era lì a stampare un biglietto per Milano. Magari va a trovare il suo amico per ricordargli i testi delle nuove canzoni.

 

Elena 12:38:

Gli farebbe comodo. All’ultimo concerto ha fatto cantare quasi sempre il pubblico e si vedeva che era smarrito.

 

Lavinia 12:45:

E insomma niente. Alla fine ci siamo salutati con un bacio sulla guancia come se fossimo amici e secondo me l’ha fatto un po’ in automatico, tipo gesto inculcato a forza dalla mamma e poi voleva morire.

Non sapevo come dirgli che been there, done that amico, ma si sopravvive ad imbarazzi peggiori.

 

Elena 12:47:

Fammi indovinare Non ti laverei mai più le guance?

 

Lavinia 12:48:

CHIARO.

È stato il più bel giorno della mia vita.

 

Elena 12:49:

Sto cominciando ad essere gelosa. Non è che ora mi lasci per lui? E mi abbandoni qui, con tutto il monolocale a carico?

 

Lavinia 12:50:

No, figurati. Al massimo ti tradirei e basta.

Lo sai che gli uomini di spettacolo non fanno per me. Anche se la sua faccia…

 

Elena 12:52:

Ehi!

Guarda che ti mando un pennuto arrabbiato.

 

Lavinia 12:54:

Oh no, i pennuti arrabbiati no!

Scherzavo. Lo sai che sei l’unica a cui dedico le canzoni indie.

 

Elena 12:59:

Pensavo fossi quella per cui erano state scritte le canzoni indie.

 

Lavinia 13:01:

Anche. Lo sai.

Sto uscendo dalla copisteria. Passo a prendere le lasagne e arrivo. Chiama l’orso e preparate il microonde!

 

Lavinia 13:15:

Sia maledetto il traffico e chi l’ha inventato.

 

Elena 13:17:

Dai che ci sei quasi.

 

Lavinia 13:20:

Aprimi che le chiavi di casa mi si sono suicidate di nuovo nel fondo della borsa.

Non farmi mettere a rischio le lasagne.

 

Elena 13:06:

Giammai.

Save the lasagna, save the world.


End file.
